


And With These Keys, I'll Bare For You My Soul To See

by KathSilver



Series: Teen Wolf Tumblr Prompt Frenzy [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, musician!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathSilver/pseuds/KathSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Stiles and Derek go over to Lydia's. Smart kids work while Derek explores the apartment and find's a piano, he plays it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And With These Keys, I'll Bare For You My Soul To See

"Derek you've been creeping over the corner for the past hour, either contribute to the research or go entertain yourself but I cannot focus with you looming over my shoulder!" Lydia shrieked, fed up with anything and everything today.

Had things been normal, Stiles thought, Derek probably would have argued with her. But considering their strawberry blonde bombshell was just a few weeks away from giving birth to Jackson's twins, well, you just don't fucking argue with a pregnant woman unless you want to be dismembered. As it was, Stiles watched in appreciation of the view while Derek stalked from the room, presumably to go and stare at a wall somewhere.

When Stiles tore is eyes away from the empty doorway, it was to find Lydia glaring daggers at him, something vile and biting snapping in her eyes.

"What did I do now?" Stiles sighed, resigned to his fate at this point. Just last week he had been chewed out for 'looking at her like she was weak', so at this point there was nothing that would surprised him.

Lydia pursed her lips and raised a single perfectly sculpted eyebrow, "It's more like what you didn't do. You do realize that you and Derek have been on the cusp of a relationship since you were-"

"Yes, Lydia, thank you, I  _am_ aware," Stiles snapped right back at her, throwing caution to the motherfucking wind. Didn't he just say that you don't argue with a pregnant woman? God damnit.

"Then  _do_  something about it,damn it!"

He tried to bite his tongue and focus on the ancient Greek writing's in front of him, but he only lasted about 20 seconds before he was rubbing his head and meeting Lydia glare-for-glare.

"Why is it, exactly, that everyone has been after  _me_  to do something about it and not him, huh?" Stiles seethed. Because seriously, this was getting old. Everyone in the pack, even Jackson and Scott, had been after him for ages to make the first move.

To take that final step towards cementing his and Derek's relationship as what it really was, and not this farce of a platonic relationship that they attempted to broadcast. Because honestly? They hadn't felt platonic towards one another since the day Stiles had almost cut off Derek arm with a bone-saw.

Buy why were they only harassing him? Acting as if Derek shouldn't be the one to make his move towards Stiles?

Lydia actually looked surprised at the question, and her face softened to one of sympathy. "Oh honey... don't you know? Derek will never make the first move because-"

Stiles' hand flew up to stop her mid-sentence because was that  _music_  he heard playing? Lydia's mouth shut with an audible -click- and she was out the door faster than any pregnant woman should be able to move, Stiles hot on her heels. What they found was Derek Hale, sitting at the grand piano in the living room, playing as if her were the reincarnation of  a... of some famous piano player.

Derek was gone, lost in the music, ignorant of his surroundings, playing with such utter sincerity that it warmed Stiles to the core. But what completely the picture was the tiny, almost invisible upturn of Derek's lips that Stiles could clearly tell that Derek didn't know was there.

Stiles could feel himself melting, and Lydia's soft voice beside him was almost drowned out by the heavy beating of Stiles chest.

"He'll never make the first moved because he's convinced that he doesn't deserve you."

After that, he didn't hear Lydia leave the room, and he wasn't aware of the fact hat he was steadily moving towards Derek until he was right beside him. And, loathe as he was to stop the music, Stiles knew that it was time. It was past time, in fact.

SO without any warning whatsoever, Stiles gripped Derek's face in his hands, ripping Derek out of whatever trance he had been in, and rushed forward to catch Derek's lips with his own and set about proving to Derek that not only did he deserve Stiles,

He deserved so much more.


End file.
